Operation: Gamoray An Essay
by Bob Regent
Summary: What if the Colonials were not as tactically impotant as they seemed. An essay for the Original Series.


Command level Access Required. Quorum Level Access Required  
  
For Quorum and Joint Chiefs Eyes Only  
  
Codename: Molecay Author: Commander Astra of the Battlestar Triton  
  
Objective: To create a large scale battle force capable of attacking and destroying multiple Cylon baseship task forces. To remove the Battlestar fleet from service for full refit and to be returned to the colonies as defensive forces. The ships built will serve as mobile attack fleets and if necessary defensive fleets for the colonies, alongside the six remaining Battlestars we should be able to remove the Cylons from all colonial and allied space.  
  
Summary: Since the almost whole scale destruction of the Forth fleet at the battle of Casmoro Acapellico and the loss of three Battlestars along with assorted other heavy units since their Introduction Five to six centuries ago the strength of the colonial fleet has taken a downward spiral. To counter this it is my proposal to create new and heavier fleet units than those currently available to the colonial fleet The current trend for our ships are heavily armed and armoured capital ships and large scale deployment of fighter craft, this is also true for the Cylon empire however larger cylon ships when deployed in the basic three ship task forces are more than a match for our 'Star squadrons'.  
  
New ship designs will be produced around heavy weapons load outs and multiple Viper squadron fighter flotillas from each capital warship. The full compliment of fighters from each created assault fleet will overwhelm all but the largest concentration of Cylon raider fleets. The large-scale weapons loadouts will also spell destruction for anything up to a six Cylon capital ship fleet,  
  
Commanders Cain and Adama have put their own agreements behind this plan of action as has several members of the Quorum of Twelve. The war has reached a stalemate and the latest fleets of Cylon Basestars have become dangerous to our colonies and remaining Naval forces, it is in the best interests of the colonies and the people there of if we can go onto the offensive. The plan is simple, In order to create this fleet we will build several shipyards equipped with the cutting edge of Technology in unclaimed or unknown space beyond the far reaches of colonial space away from the Cylon Empire. These systems have been pre-selected by myself and Commander Cain. The ship yards will have sufficient firepower inherent in their design to defend them against up to three Cylon Hades class Basestars, the ships at these bases will be designed and built solely in these systems with no outside assistance required in order to keep the Cylons from finding out about the ship yards.  
  
The Ships currently under first version designs are as follow, if the project has a go ahead then more time and resources will go into the designs.  
  
Design plans V 1.0  
  
Three Solar Class shipyards (150 Advanced Viper variants for defence.) Numerous short range and long range Pulsar Cannons Large-scale camouflage nets  
  
Three large construction yards for fleet development per shipyard. Two large scale Foundry bases for Viper Research and Development and construction. Field Training Facilities for the crew and Viper pilots of the new fighters.  
  
Colonies Based Facilities: Three training facilities for the Advanced fighter pilots and ship based crews. One port facility for crew jump off and return to fleet yards.  
  
Ships to be built at each fleet yards.  
  
Colonial Task Force Make up: One Icarus Class Flightstar Two Theseus Class Strifestars Two Tiger II Class Destroyers One Colonial Class Warstar  
  
Full compliments secondary and tertiary support craft. Icarus Class Flightstar: 650 Fighters Theseus Class Strifestar- 75 fighters Tiger II Class Destroyer- 25 fighters Colonial Class Warstar- 150 fighters  
  
Total: Six capital ships: 1000 Fighters  
  
Total Colonial Assault Fleet: 18 ships: 3000 Fighters  
  
Total: Ship command after full Fifteen yahrens. 36 ships: 6000 Fighters Plus home defence and shipyard defence forces.  
  
Total Mobile fleet Colonial Forces as of current timeframe: 2 Warstars, Six battlestars, six Gunstars. Eight Tiger Destroyers: 1100 Fighters. Undetermined number of smaller ships and planet based home defence squadrons.  
  
Fighter Types. Alpha Class Advanced Viper Beta Class Advanced Heavy Attack Viper Gamma Class Advanced Bomber Viper Lynx Class Armed Shuttle.  
  
With the exception of the Warstar the ships and fighters built at this facility will be created totally in house at these facilities. The ships may take a little longer than the six years a Battlestar takes to build because of the time it may take for the shipyards to come with the finalised designs. However in our estimation with the use of many already designed components from the current Colonial designs that the fleet will be operational within 11 yahrens from it's inception. With the pure power behind this fleet the colonies will finally be able to face down the Cylons to the point that they will have to leave allied space or be destroyed.  
  
With the colonial fleet yards near the colonies it will be possible to construct more ships with extra materials transported from the shipyards at the hidden locations. It is my reckoning that up to four new battlestars and six new Tiger destroyers could be built in the same timeframe as the Assault fleet. The main problem for the Assault fleet will be that of pilots and ships personnel, the construction and design teams will be useful but full crews will be necessary for these ships to be manned and for the fighters to be crewed. A section from each class of the colonial academy should be transferred to the training facilities that would be set up in the colonies in the instance that these shipyards are built up.  
  
Granted this will be very serious expenditure of resources and capital but once set up the shipyards will be self-sufficient and will also help the fuel and solid resources shortages in the colonies. Furthermore the ships thus designed would be essential for the continued defence and overall offensive plans of the colonial armed forces.  
  
Total Mobile fleet Colonial Forces as of Fifteen Yahren: 46 ships: 6500 Fighters Plus home defence and shipyard defence forces and remaining Colonial Forces as of that time. 


End file.
